If my heart had wings
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: songfic set to If my heart had wings. Hope you guys like it, please R&R. JS as always.


**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me, blah blah you guys know the drill.**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Divide and Conquer**

**Song: If my heart had wings - Faith Hill**

**Hope this one makes up for the lack of fluffyness on my previous story, "Memo's and Blizzards." Hope you guys enjoy it. The ending I'm not to happy with, but it's the best I can think of. Oh and, I have no idea how long it would take for someone to drive from Washington to Minesotta, so please forgive me for that, I think it takes longer than is stated here, but forgive me for that.**

**Set post Season 8, AU. Jack went off into retirement at his Cabin, Sam 'almost' makes it to Area 51, but...this is all explained... **

* * *

  
It had taken Sam all off…4 days 10 hours and 52 minutes for her to realise that she had made a mistake. A huge mistake. The biggest of her life. And she had been in the worstpossible situation. She had been standing on the podium in Washington, accepting her promotion to full Colonel and the position as the new liaison between the White House, the SGC and Area 51 when she had looked into the eyes of the man pinning the eagles on her dress blues. They were green. Not the brown that she had been missing for 4 days 10 hours and 52 minutes. She had hung around and then left as soon as she could get away with it, saying she had a mountain of paperwork to attend to. People had nodded in understanding, congratulated her and told her if she kept this up she'd be General in no time. She had simply smiled back and said that she really must go.

_Damn these old wheels  
Rolling too slow  
I stare down this white line  
With so far to go_

Gunning the engine on her re-built 1953 Indian that she straddled, she whipped down the highway, too slow for her liking but fast enough in the dark of night, keeping her gaze firmly on the horizon. To her destination.

_Headlights keep coming  
Loneliness humming along  
Who poured this rain  
Who made these clouds_

It was surprisingly busy, considering it was nearing midnight, but every few minutes the bright lights of a truck or a car would sweep across her, momentarily blinding her. But her gaze never once wavered. Not even when the first splatters of heavy rain that plopped heavily onto her helmet distracted her in her mission.

_I stare through this windshield  
Thinking out loud  
Time keeps on crawling  
Love keeps on calling me home  
I'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies  
Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes_

It was taking so long, though in her current state a 10 minute drive would have been too far. But as the seconds, minutes and hours ticked past she knew she was getting ever closer to her destination. Oh, if only the Asgard were nearby, she could have asked them to just beam her over. But nooo, they had to be off doing something more important than her mission.

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

All Sam could think about was getting to Minnesota. To where her heart was calling her, to where her heart belonged.

_We both committed  
We both agreed  
You do what you have too to get what you need  
Feeling you near me with so many miles in between  
Lord, it ain't easy out here in the dark  
To keep us together so far apart_

Keeping it in the room. That was the worst mistake Sam had ever made, and probably one of her stupidest ideas, including when she was even called in by the Asgard to give them a stupid idea. Admittedly, Jack had agreed to keep it in the room. At that stage they had a job to do, and they couldn't let something like emotions and feelings get in the way of saving the Universe. But now, as Sam thundered down the darkened stretch of road, her love for him had kept them together, even when they were separated by hundreds of light years. They had always been together.

_Stuck on this circle  
Spinning around  
Cut loose from this rope  
That's tying me down_

They had spent 8 years going round in circles, but always at a different point in the circle. Never crossing paths. Never meeting. She was breaking that circle tonight. When you break a circle, it then has a beginning and an end. That beginning had begun 8 years ago, and that end would hopefully never happen for a long time to come. But she hoped that they would reach it at the same time. Together.

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

Roaring into his drive, thanking God that his cabin was in the middle of nowhere and she had no neighbours to wake up, Sam climbed off her bike and checked her watch. 3am. Too late…early…to wake him as she deftly picked the lock on the front door and swung it open. Breathing in deeply as his unique scent washed over, combined with the smell of the crisp mountain air it truly was an intoxicating mix. Allowing for her eyes to adjust to the dim light she hung her jacket on the peg near the door and kicked her shoes off to join the small pile under it and tiptoed down towards the bedroom. The door was already open, and Sam spent a few minutes staring at the sleeping figure of the man in front of her before slipping quietly into the room.

As she sat down on the edge of the bed, Jack felt the shift in the mattress his eyes snapping awake as he sat up abruptly, ready for action as he took in the shadowy figure of the person sitting on his bed.

"Jack." Came from the gloom as he suddenly realized who it was.

"Carter?" Jack said with a questioning tone in his voice as he flipped the switch on his lamp, bathing the room in a soft light as Sam realized that Jack was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Sorry for waking you."

"Why…"

"I missed you."

"You came all the way from Washington to tell me you missed me?

"Yes…and…well…not just that. I came here to tell you something that I should have said years ago." Sam paused as she shuffled closer to him on the bed as she took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you. I have been since…forever, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you." Her voice dropped in volume with each word as Jack stared at with shock in his eyes. Terrified that she had made a mistake, she closed her eyes and turned away from him, hiding the tears that had formed in them.

"C'mere." Jack said gently as he reached out to turn her gently in the hug that he offered to her. "I'm glad you're here, I haven't stopped thinking about you in…what 5 days?"

"5 days, 8 hours and 47 minutes." Sam replied as she clutched at his shirt, scared and exhilarated at the same time. Scared that she could be this needy towards a man. And exhilarated that he hadn't rejected her…not yet at least.

"You keeping count Sam?" he asked as he cradled her against his chest.

"Yeah." Sam replied honestly as she raised her head to look into his chocolate brown eyes as a small smile graced his lips.

"Better start a new one then." He whispered as he softly kissed her, a feather light touch that promised so much more.

"mmm?" She questioned, grinning stupidly as Jack gently helped her lie down on the bed, scooping her into his arms.

"How many days we are going to wake up like this." Jack replied, his breath brushing past her ear as she snuggled into his arms, both slipping easily into sleep.

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

* * *

**"This is Aertyn - Fluff Monster, please leave a message after the tone."**

** -tone-**

** Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
